Instant messaging provides real-time text-based communication between two or more users interacting via computers or mobile devices. The more immediate and direct interaction provided by instant messaging often tends to more closely resemble a conversation, as compared to the more “letter like” format of email. The direct interaction between users may provide highly effective and convenient collaboration. For example, problems of unanswered emails and unreturned phone messages may be avoided.
Unfortunately, instant messaging conversations are not as easily joined as traditional conversations. For example, assume that three people are talking in the corridor. From a distance, a fourth person may see them, so that person may decide to walk over and join them in the conversation and make a contribution. That fourth person may have joined the conversation because they spotted the three people talking, or because the fourth person overheard something in passing. Either way, a social interaction took place that allowed the fourth person to join the other three people in conversation. Unfortunately, as instant messaging conversations are often private, the ability to “see” people involved in a conversation or overhear the topic of discussion does not exist. Accordingly, the opportunities to join an instant messaging conversation may not be as readily available as with those of traditional conversations.